Nighttime Parenting
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Ruby and Yang share a moment of sisterly bonding while watching over Yang and Blake's first child. Implied Bumblebee and White Rose.


Ruby smiled as she watched her older sister cradling the small bundle in her arms. Throughout her entire life she had watch Yang be the boisterous, upbeat, energetic older sister. But now, seeing her as the cautious, quiet mother, Ruby felt immense pride for her sister. Yang and Blake, after years of trying, had finally had a child. "It's an amazing feeling, isn't it Yang?" Yang almost missed Ruby's comment entirely, using one finger to gently stroke her infant daughter's cheek. The baby girl had pale skin and a tuft of black hair, bearing a strong resemblance to Blake. Atop her head, the child had a small pair of white cat ears. Yang smiled and cradled the child close to her chest.

"I've never been so happy," Yang said softly, lowering her voice as not to wake her daughter or her sleeping wife. The child yawned adorably, making Yang's heart swell. "She's so precious and so tiny… It's hard to believe that I helped make her…" Ruby smiled and walked quietly over to her big sister. They were in the baby's nursery at the moment, with Blake resting in the next room. Blake was tired from caring for the child while Yang was at work, so Yang took it upon herself to take care of their daughter until Blake had recovered. "She has Blake's ears," Yang muttered softly. Ruby smiled warmly.

"Both pairs," the younger girl laughed. Yang smiled happily, until the child started whimpering. Yang began to panic.

"What do I do?" Yang asked Ruby. "What do I do!?" Ruby rolled her eyes and took the girl from Yang's arms. Yang watched as Ruby rocked the baby slowly in her arms, humming a lullaby. The baby stopped her whimpering, looked up at her aunt with big lilac eyes, and smiled before going back to sleep. Yang's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect, I suppose," Ruby replied as she placed the baby back into her crib. "Did you forget that Weiss and I have three kids already?" Yang slapped herself in the face. Ruby watched Yang sink into the rocking chair beside the crib, fidgeting with her arms. "Trying to deal with not holding her?" Yang giggled and nodded. The two sisters were quiet for a moment before Ruby spoke up. "Things sure have changed a lot, haven't they?"

"Yeah they have," Yang replied. When she was younger, she always pictured herself as a badass Huntress who would travel the world fighting Grimm wherever she went. She never pictured herself as a mother who would settle down and teach combat at Beacon, but now she couldn't imagine her life any differently. Yang looked into the crib just to make sure that the baby was safe.

"She's fine, Yang," Ruby reassured. Yang reluctantly sat back.

"I just can't help but worry," Yang muttered, sighing. "How can you and Weiss just trust that your children are okay?" Ruby sat beside Yang.

"I was the same way at first… never leaving the crib at night because I was worried. But as your children grow up, you trust them… and after a while, you grow up too, and you know that everything is going to be okay." Yang was stunned. Ruby, the girl she had eternally seen as her baby sister, was all grown up now. The blonde smiled as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay, Yang?"

"Yeah…" Yang said, wiping away her tear. "I'm just… so proud of you… and at the same time so tired…" Ruby laughed and draped a blanket over top of her big sister.

"You rest, Yang, I can look after her." Yang smiled gratefully and closed her eyes. Ruby hummed the lullaby again, causing Yang to open one eye.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"What is that song? I heard you humming it earlier… what is it?" Ruby smiled.

"You don't remember it, Yang? It's 'Gold', the lullaby you used to sing to me whenever I had nightmares about Mom…" Yang smiled, remembering the days when Ruby was still a baby. "Sleep tight, Yang." Yang closed her eyes again and the two sisters sat in silence.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Thanks for being my sister. I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Yang."


End file.
